Skyrim
The Skyrim Playthrough was one of the many series made by Kpopp. It's composed by 81 episodes.The first video was uploaded on November 11, 2011 and the last video was uploaded on February 8, 2013. These series were never finished,for unknown reasons.The last Elder Scrolls game played by Kpopp was the Oblivion Let's Play wich also was never finished. Ruben Z. Dix: Characterization, Horses, Folowers and Homes The main character (Ruben Z. Dix) is a female nord with black hair,scars,braids and eye shadow. More definition on the character is a little hard to get because Kelly speeded up the Character Customization. Ruben had three horses: *Puppy, that was bought in the Windhelm Stables in Windhelm, on episode #15, died on the same episode by falling down a mountain, near Whindelm and a Giant's Camp. *Nom was bought in the Riften Stables in Riften, on episode #16 and died on episode #20 also by falling down a hill, near Iverstead, but Kelly had to reload the game because she had then died slidding down a waterfall. Nom then died permanently on episode #70, again, by falling down a hill. *Shadowmere was the horse given to Ruben by The Dark Brotherhood on episode #40, in the pool by the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. It died on episode #63 because of a glitch that made it go up a mountain and fall, near High Hrothgar. Ruben had also a dog called Meeko that she found on episode #45, in Meeko's Shack near Solitude. On episode #63 Kelly decided to get rid of Meeko because he was disturbing the journey to Sky Haven Temple. It's unknown the life status of Meeko since that moment. Ruben had three main folowers: *Vorstag was a folower payd to join Ruben in her quests and journeys. He was found on episode #22, in Markarth in the Silver-Blood Inn, and died, near High Hrothgar, on episode #32 because of Kelly that accidently hit Vorstag with a Greatsword. *Lydia was the House-Carl of Whiterun offered to Ruben. She was told to follow Ruben on episode #33, in Dragonsreach in Whiterun, and was told, in The Bee and Barb in Riften, to go back to Whiterun on episode #36 because Kelly wanted a mage follower. It's unknown the life status of Lydia since episode #61. *Marcurio was a mage follower payd to join Ruben in her quests and journeys. He later became Ruben's husband. He was found on episode #36, in The Bee and Barb in Riften, and died on episode #48, in the Solitude Docks, by Kelly's fire spell but Kelly reloaded the game because Ruben and Marcurio were engaged. On episode #53, they get married in the Temple of Mara in Riften. Marcurio has been alive since then. Ruben had ten main homes: *Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun, is the meat hall of the Companions and home of Ruben when she was a Companion. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #4. *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (never slept in), near Falkreath, is the home of the assassins of Skyrim and home of Ruben when she was a dark-sister (assassin). The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #18. *Breezehome, in Whiterun, was Ruben's main home. There was no episode showing the process of buying of this home. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #61. *College of Winterhold (never slept in), near Winterhold, is the campus and school of magic for the wizards of Skyrim and home of Ruben when she was a mage. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #75. *Abandoned Cottage, near Morthal, is the place where Astrid and Ruben met and where Ruben became an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #17. *Room at the Sleeping Giant Inn (uncertain home), in Riverwood, is where Ruben discovered Delphine's secret hideout. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #34. *High Hrothgar, near Whiterun and the Throat of the World, is the fortress where the Greybeards live and where Ruben trained the Way of the Voice. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #32. *The Ragged Flagon-Cistern (never slept in), in Riften, is the home of the Thieves Guild and home of Ruben when she was a thief (even though she didn't want to be a thief). The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #74. *Dawnstar Sanctuary, near Dawnstar, was a home of the Dark Brotherhood and home of Babette, Nazir, Cicero and Ruben when they discovered this old ruined sanctuary. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode # *Sky Haven Temple (uncertain home and never slept in), near Markarth, was the home of the Blades of Skyrim and the home of Delphine, Esbern and Ruben when they discovered this old ruined temple. The first time that Ruben was seen there was on episode #63. Trivia *It's called "Skyrim Playthrough" but the logo says "Let's Play Skyrim". *Kelly makes references of the Oblivion Let's Play through out the Skyrim Playthrough. *Kelly says that she starts to get cold when she sees snow in Skyrim.